deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarred
Jarred, also known as Doom, is the father of Jasmine and a childhood friend of Endon. After returned from the Shadowlands, he took on the identity of Doom and became the leader of the Resistance. History Early Life Jarred was the son of a servant in the service of the king of Deltora. Jarred was four years old when this servant died, and Jarred was given to the prince, Endon, as a companion so that Endon would not be lonely. They grew up together like brothers and became very good friends. By this time, the Shadow Lord had almost completely taken over the royal family. His servants had become the kings' and queens' chief advisors and led them to make bad decisions. The rule at this time was for nobody to leave the palace, and for the Belt of Deltora to be worn only on the day that the heir to Deltora became king or queen. When Endon's parents died from a mysterious fever, Endon became king. Jarred, however, began to suspect the wisdom of the Rule and studied a book called The Belt of Deltora, a small blue book that held information about the belt for which it was named. He learned that the belt must be worn by the heir at all times for the land of Deltora to be safe. He tried to tell this to Endon, but the chief advisor of that time, Prandine, prevented him from doing so, and accused him of attempting to kill Endon, saying that he had a dagger in his shirt, but actually, Jarred had the book 'The Belt Of Deltora' in his shirt to show Endon. Seeing that Endon believed him, Jarred fled from the palace and was taken in by a blacksmith, Crian. Jarred eventually took over as Del's blacksmith after Crian died, and married his granddaughter, Anna. Before leaving the palace, he had left a note in code for Endon telling him to shoot an arrow into a tree should he ever need him and he would come. Seven years later, on the dawn of the anniversary of Endon's becoming king, Jarred saw the Ak-Baba circle the tower where the Belt was kept before separating and fleeing, and after seeing Endon's signal, found a child's drawing attached to 'wake the bear'. After deciphering the true meaning and entering the secret passage into the palace, he reunited with his old friend and he finally delivered his message from many years ago. Hastening to the tower where the Belt was kept, they arrived too late to find it mangled, and the gems stolen. After a brief altercation between the two childhood friends, Sharn, and Prandine which resulted in Prandine falling to his death, they realised that Deltora had fallen to the Shadow Lord, and decided to flee. Jarred would return to his place at the Forge, and Endon and Sharn would seek refuge at Tora, Del's sister city. However, the story was not entirely true. "Jarred" was actually Endon, and the real Jarred and Anna had fled into the Forests of Silence under their friends' names, after being refused sanctuary by the Torans. Months later in the Forests of Silence, Anna gave birth to their daughter, Jasmine. As Jasmine grew older Jarred taught her many rhymes, and gave her the 'wake the bear, do not fear' drawing to play with. At some point during the next years, Jarred was stung by the Wenn and paralysed but was cured by Anna's special potion. When Jasmine was seven years old, Grey Guards, who were on guard around the Forest of Silence, captured Jarred and Anna and took them to the Shadowlands. Escape from the Shadowlands Whilst in the Shadowlands, Anna died. Jarred suffered an injury to the head when he fought a Vraal in the Shadow Arena, causing him to lose his memories and his identity. He escaped the Shadow Arena and made his way to Deltora. The Grey Guards that had been pursuing him caught up to him, and he turned and fought them, and was injured. He found a cave in Dread Mountain, where he rested for a while. Not knowing who he was, he wrote the following in his own blood on the cave wall: :WHO AM I? :ALL IS DARKNESS, BUT I WILL NOT DESPAIR. :THREE THINGS I KNOW: :I KNOW I AM A MAN. :I KNOW WHERE I HAVE BEEN. :I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO. :FOR NOW, THAT IS ENOUGH. and placed a Resistance symbol under it. After writing, he left the Mountain and came to a place called Kinrest, where a peaceful man named Doom lived. Believing the Grey Guards had lost his scent and were not in pursuit of him, he settled down with the man for a while. However, the Grey Guards found Jarred and fought him, the outcome being that Jarred was the only survivor of the skirmish. Jarred took the man's name, Doom, and buried him at Kinrest. He then wrote the following on his gravestone: :HERE LIES DOOM :OF THE HILLS, :WHO HOUSED :A FRIENDLESS :STRANGER AND SO :MET HIS DEATH. :HE WILL BE :AVENGED! It is possible that Doom's escape from the Shadowlands was the reason that the Shadow Lord created the shutting spell encountered by Lief and the others in''The Shadowlands. The Resistance Doom eventually became the leader of The Resistance, and developed a hatred of King Endon based on what information about him that he was able to gather. He developed the belief that the Shadow Lord must be fought with strength of arms rather than depending on the magic that had failed him. At some point he went to the Valley of the Lost to find the diamond guarded by The Guardian, and became the first person to solve his riddle of discerning his true name. Upon discovering the name to be Endon, he refused the prize and fled, vowing never to reveal what he thought the former king had become, unknowingly playing into the Shadow Lord's hands. Doom also developed an instinct for sensing Ols, and whenever he felt something to be amiss, he struck. In Dain's experience, Doom was never mistaken, though Doom could not sense Grade 3 Ols. Doom also found Dain and took him in. City of the Rats Lief, Barda and Jasmine first encountered Doom in Tom's shop, where Doom, having already heard of Sorceress Thaegan's demise, stopped to buy a coil of Tom's self coiling rope. Drawing the symbol of the Resistance in the dust on the counter, Doom was charged only one silver coin for the rope as opposed to the normal price of three. During this time, Doom revealed his dislike of Endon and the royal family, calling the thorns on the road "the Del King's thorns." ''The Shifting Sands Suspicious of the Champion Games held in Rithmere, Doom entered, planning to discover what happened to the Champions and finalists of the Games who so frequently disappeared. In Rithmere he encountered Lief, Barda and Jasmine again, and having heard the rumors of a boy, a man and a wild-haired girl with a black bird undoing the Shadow Lord's evil, he tried to convince them not to participate, attacking them in a darkened corridor and stealing their room key, leaving a threatening note. Jasmine cut him with her hidden dagger in the process, forcing him to conceal the wound. He later locked them in their, room, but they were released by Mother Brightly in time for the games. Doom advanced to the finals, at which point Lief, Barda and Jasmine learned his name. Doom was selected to battle Barda (who was going by the name 'Berry'), and the two were equally matched in strength. Doom eventually distracted Barda enough to disarm him and defeat him, advancing to the next round. He planned to lose to Glock, and let the Jalis suffer the fate he would for winning, having seen and felt disgust at Glock's violent nature, but when Dain served them drugged Queen Bee Cider to eliminate Jasmine and Neridah, Jasmine declined the drink, and Glock promptly drank it himself, causing both of them be knocked out. Doom therefore fought Jasmine instead, who eventually beat him, though Doom implied that he might have lost on purpose later. After Brightly directed the finalists to be captured by Grey Guards, Doom released Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and later Glock and Neridah. He revealed his status as the leader of the Resistance, and asked them to come with him, but Lief, Barda and Jasmine refused. He then left them, offended and wondering if he had been wrong to trust them because they would not trust him. ''Dread Mountain'' Jasmine dreamed about Doom and the other people that they had met during her first experience with the Dreaming Spring water. Lief, Barda and Jasmine later discovered both the original Doom's grave as well as Doom's first message, written in his own blood. Maze of the Beast After returning to the resistance stronghold, Doom again met Lief, Barda and Jasmine. He kept them locked up for three days and nights, telling the others that he wanted to check if they were Ols, but really he was hoping to find out what Lief, Jasmine and Barda were up to. However, Lief, Barda and Jasmine were freed by Dain, and Doom did not have a chance to interrogate them on what they were doing. When Lief, Jasmine and Barda were seeking the entrance to the Maze of the Beast, they came across a map which led them to believe that Doom was in league with the Shadow Lord. However, that was not the case, and the companions soon came to see that. Valley of the Lost Doom travelled to Tora with Neridah the Swift to fetch Dain who had travelled to Tora to see if his parents were there. He met the trio outside Tora, and they demanded that he and Neridah enter Tora to see if they are Ols. If they were Ols, then they would not survive long in the city. Neridah objected, but Doom reluctantly agreed to enter, partly to annoy Neridah, and also because Lief, Barda and Jasmine had a point. He and Neridah entered, and when they came out they were in a relaxed, and in Doom's case, quite disinhibited and weakened state. Doom said this was because "When anger, hatred and bitteness have left a man who lives by little else, what is there left for him but emptiness?" Lief took advantage of this by asking Doom who he was, knowing that he would never get another chance to ask. Doom told Lief that he did not know who he was. He said that the first thing he could remember was that he was fighting a Vraal in the Shadow Arena, and that everything before that was darkness. He told Lief the story of how he escaped through Dread Mountain and took the old Doom's identity. Then the effects of the city wore off, and he stopped his recount. When the trio told him that they were going to the Valley of the Lost, Doom warned them not to go, saying that whatever quest they were on was pointless. He appeared to know something of the valley's secrets. Seeing that they would not listen to him, he gave Jasmine a blue woollen cap to wear, telling her to tuck her hair under it. He said that Jasmine's long dark hair and her bird Kree were what made the group noticeable to the Shadow Lord's spies. Jasmine grudgingly put the cap on. Doom then asked Dain to return to the stronghold with him, for he was sorely missed. Dain snapped at Doom, demanding why he had lied to him about his parents being in Tora, and about how safe the city was. Doom replied that he was better off not knowing. He smiled, saying that once Dain would not have talked back to his elders like that. He then left with Dain, but not before telling Lief, Barda and Jasmine that he knew that Neridah would not want to return to the stronghold, and that they would have a hard time getting rid of her. At the end of the book it is revealed that Doom had entered the Valley of the Lost before, seeking the diamond to fund his cause. Horrified that the Guardian's name was Endon, believing him to indeed have been the king, he refused to take the diamond, and he left the valley swearing never to reveal to the people pf Deltora what their king had become, not wanting to destroy their last hope. Despite this, from then on he hated the royal family, and insisted that the battle for Deltora would need to be fought without the king and without magic. ''Return to Del'' Doom travelled to the Valley of the Lost with Dain. Upon arriving, he immediately recognised Fardeep (formerly the Guardian), who he believed to be Endon, and went on the defensive until Fardeep assured him that he was no longer evil. Doom finally found out that Lief, Barda and Jasmine had been restoring the gems to the Belt of Deltora and saw that they had completed their quest for the gems despite his warnings about not going to the Valley of the Lost. They asked for his help (although they still did not trust him completely) and he agreed to help them, although he believed their quest to be hopeless and doomed from the beginning. When he realised that Lief, Barda and Jasmine were trying to leave the Valley, he told Steven the pedlar to stop them, and was then forced to save them from Steven's violent brother Nevets. Doom then took them back to the Valley, where Zeean and Peel told them of an idea Dain had, to unite the seven tribes of Deltora once more. When the group was figuring out who each tribe was, Doom appeared to not be listening, until he told them, in response to Jasmine's suggestion, that the city of D'Or was not one of the tribes but came to Deltora after the time of Adin. He then put forward the only known surviving Jalis in Deltora, the brutal Glock, much to the companion's horror. After the plans were made, Doom went ahead to Withick Mire to prepare for the gathering of the tribes. Jasmine, Lief and Barda met him there and were amazed at his disguise when he revealed himself to them. When told of the skeletons Lief and Jasmine had found in a hut, and the letter Endon had supposedly wrote, Doom began reverting to his old bitterness, believing the cause lost. However, Barda proved that the letter was a fake, and that the whole thing had been a trap set up by the Shadow Lord to make them give up the quest. During the ceremony, the Belt appeared to single out Dain, so that the other believed he was the heir of Deltora. Dain was then seemingly captured by Ichabod and taken to the city. After this travesty, the group decided to go after Ichabod and rescue Dain. Lief, Barda and Jasmine disappeared along with Steven the pedlar. Doom realised that they were going to enter the city alone. He also realised Dain's treachery and did not go to the meeting place the tribe representatives had arranged to meet at, realising that it was a trap. He snuck into the city and went to the square, where Dain was seemingly being burnt alive. He tried to kill Dain by stabbing him in the heart, but aimed at the wrong side of the chest. Dain dealt Doom a blow that threw Doom onto the ground, knocking his head hard, making him insensible. After Lief defeated Dain, the trio went with Doom to the forge, where they could rest for a short time and help Doom recover from his head wound. In the forge, Doom began to relive memories of events that had occurred before his amnesia. He remembered that he was Jarred, and that Jasmine was his daughter. He remembered where the royal family had hidden. The trio began to believe that he was Endon, and Doom was unable to speak to tell them otherwise. Thus the believed Jasmine was the heir, but the belt would not shine for her. Shortly after, Grey Guards raided the forge and captured Jasmine, Doom and Barda, but missed Lief, who was visiting his room. They were taken to the Place of Punishment, where they would be executed along with the tribe representatives and Lief's parents. Lief interrupted the punishment, however, as he leapt onto the platform to try and give the Belt to Jasmine, who he believed was the true heir. During the following chaos, Lief's father was wounded and Doom went to his side. After Lief put on the Belt and freed Deltora, Doom revealed the deception to everyone. Later Doom agreed to stay on in the palace as an advisor to the new King Lief, a much better advisor than Prandine. ''Cavern of The Fear'' Lief asks Doom's help in creating a fake Belt of Deltora to allow him to respond to the people's demands and rescue the captive slaves in the Shadowlands. In the dead of the night and in secret, Doom and Lief craft a perfect replica of the Belt of Deltora, and arrange meetings in coded messages. Doom accompanies Lief to Tora to find an heir to the Belt, and after being introduced to Marilen they bring her back to Del with them. Doom is most likely the one who took the royal jewels to place in the fake Belt. ''Isle of Illusion'' Upon hearing Jinks' story that Lief and Barda have been killed in the Os-Mine Hills, Doom assures Sharn that they are alive, but does not tell her that the reason that he knows they are alive is that if they weren't the Belt would've shone for Marilen. He leaves Del to try and locate (with Lindal of Broome's help) Lief and Barda in the Os-Mine Hills, but meets Steven the pedlar on the road. Steven reveals to Lindal and Doom that his mother's bees have told him that the birds in the hills saw Lief and Barda disappear into the caverns below Deltora. With this news Steven, Lindal and Doom hurry back to the Del Palace. Within moments of arriving, however, all three are nearly poisoned by the cakes Amarantz offers them, which they would have eaten if Sharn had not swiped the cakes from Amarantz's hands onto the floor of the palace kitchen. Amarantz speaks directly to Doom, saying that it is a shame that he couldn't go the way of his 'Toran bride' and that they 'will meet again, in another time and place'. She also drops hints to carrier worms and says that more like her will come. Before he can stop her she swallows one of the cakes whole and dies in Sharn's arms. Doom kills the carrier worm that slithers out of Amarantz's ear. Soon after, Marilen bursts into the kitchen, declaring that she will no longer be kept upstairs like a prisoner, and must be free to wander around the palace at will. Doom refuses to allow it, saying that her father would not want it, but Marilen tells him that her father and Zeean are coming to Del anyway. After a while Doom finally relents. Later Sharn asks Doom about Lief and he tells her what Steven told him: that Lief and Barda are alive and traversing the caverns underneath Deltora. Sharn asks him whether he will follow them to bring them back, and he tells her he will not, as he trusts that Lief, Barda and Jasmine will survive and complete their mission to free the slaves as they were able to find and restore the gems in the Belt of Deltora by themselves. ''The Shadowlands'' Doom is present when Lief, Barda, Jasmine and the freed slaves return to the palace and is a part of the welcoming party. ''Dragon's Nest'' Doom aids Lief in destroying the crystal in the forge, for as he used to be a blacksmith he is the only one who knows how to heat up the bellows and get the forge to the perfect temperature to melt the crystal. He along with the companions overhear snippets of conversations between the Shadow Lord and his servants that are recorded in the crystal, and learn of the Four Sisters and the piece of the map hidden in a compartment in the crystal's framework. When Lief, Barda and Jasmine set out to destroy the Four Sisters Doom stays behind to govern the kingdom with Sharn in Lief's stead. ''Shadowgate'' At the beginning of the novel the companions receive a coded message sent by Doom which Jasmine at first mistakes for poetry. In the message Doom warns them 'to trust only old friends', which leads them to bring Lindal into their confidence. ''Isle of the Dead'' In the Palace in Del, Doom is seen to be writing a letter to Lief, and orders Paff to tell Josef to bring the letter Josef has written to Lief to him quickly so that it can be sent. Doom is seen to be hard on both Paff and Josef, causing Josef to mistrust and resent him for it. Paff takes advantage of Doom's coldness toward Josef by using it to convince Josef that Doom is secretly working for the Shadow Lord and should not be trusted. ''Sister of the South'' Doom writes to Lief to warn him away from Del, as there seems to be a plague there. He is furious when Lief ignores him and comes anyway to see his mother, who is one of those ill, and berates him for it until he begins to see why Lief came. Personality Jarred once had a very strong sense of justice and valued morales and ethics greatly, however his journeys and constant struggle against the Shadow Lord, and the memory of his beloved wife's demise slowly weakened his own willpower. Throughout his early life at the palace, Jarred grew worried when he saw what the Rule was doing to his friend Prince Endon. He realised early that it was making him powerless. With growing suspicions he decided to investigate the Rule and find its origin. The night Endon was crowned Jarred snuck into the palace library, something he would rarely even have thought of doing, for he hated studying. This action showed us that Jarred is a very determined person. In the library Jarred found a book detailing the history of the Belt of Deltora and the Rule. It had been tucked in between many documents as if someone had wanted to hide it. He read until dawn, and what found in the book only added to his suspicions. His fears were confirmed when he decided to find Endon. The realization that the kingdom was suffering outside the confining walls of the palace broke his heart. After his escape from the Shadowlands, Jarred lost his memories and began calling himself Doom, after the man who sheltered him in Kinrest and who was killed by the Grey Guards who came looking for Jarred. The new name suited his new personality. Jarred became cold, ruthless, and suspicious of strangers, and hid his 'golden heart' deep inside of him where no one could see, although Lief, Barda and Jasmine saw flashes of it during their meetings with him. He was genuinely concerned for the trio and was willing to help them in their quest in Return to Del. Doom became certain that weapons could defeat the Shadow Lord, not magic. This belief stemmed from the loss of faith and hope he experienced when he wrongly thought that the Guardian in the Valley of the Lost was Endon. Doom became increasingly bitter towards the royal family because of this, blaming them for the Shadow Lord's invasion. He believed the quest to restore the gems was hopeless and doomed, and constantly tried to convince the trio to stop their quest, although they were adamant that they needed to continue it. To others, Doom's personality seemed cold, ruthless and uncaring, and he was not easy to befriend. Lief, Barda and Jasmine did not trust Doom for a long time during their quest to restore the gems, because they only saw the part of himself Doom presented to others and rarely saw the part of him that Doom kept hidden. Physical appearance Doom is tall, and strong from working in the blacksmith's forge and from all that he has endured since the Shadow Lord's invasion. He has long, black tangled hair and a shaggy black beard, and dark eyes. His skin is tanned brown from spending so much time outside. After his battle with the Vraal in the Shadow Arena, he got a scar on the side of his face. Relationships Lief Doom became Lief's advisor after the defeat of the Shadow Lord, and a trusted friend. Jasmine Doom's daughter. They have a strange and complicated relationship. Barda Although Barda was the son of Jarred and Endon's nursemaid, they never properly met in the palace. They came very close to meeting when Jarred and Anna set off for Tora, but they never spoke until the Rithmere Games. After Lief became king, they likely became friends of sorts. King Endon Jarred was like a brother to Endon, and swore to do anything to protect him from the Shadow Lord. He cared enough about him and Deltora that he sacrificed his family's place in the forge for the royal family. Anna Jarred's wife. They had a very loving relationship. Jarred used to call her 'dear heart'. He was distraught when she died in the Shadowlands. Crian The blacksmith who took Jarred in. He became like a father to Jarred, taught him the blacksmith's trade, and blessed Jarred's marriage to his granddaughter. Relatives Trivia *He became the leader of the Resistance, and was a close ally of Lief, Jasmine and Barda, even saving them from a trip to the Shadow Arena in the fourth book. It was only when he sustained a bad injury to the head in Return to Del when he remembered who he was. References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Del (tribe) Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Males Category:The Resistance